


Lesson In Respect

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Boruto, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Parental Spanking, Parental Uzumaki Naruto, Puberty, Spanking, Uzumaki Himawari is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Naruto is tired of Boruto’s disrespectful attitude, so he decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Lesson In Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains disciplinary spanking. If you don’t like that, don’t read the story.

Boruto had been moody all week. He was going through a phase that was common for all growing kids go through, but that didn’t make it any less miserable for Hinata and Naruto. 

“Boruto, dinner is ready.” Hinata said, opening the door to his room. Boruto was busy playing a video game. 

“Mom, I said I’ll be down in a minute!” He exclaimed. Hinata frowned softly. “Honey, you said that ten minutes ago. Come eat.” She said.

Boruto got distracted by his mother’s words and ended up loosing the game. “Dammit! Mom, you made me loose!” He groaned. 

“Language, Boruto. You need to come and eat.” She said. Boruto rolled his eyes and started the game back up. “Okay, got it.” He said.

Hinata closed the door behind her and shook her head, walking back downstairs to finish dinner with the rest of her family. 

“Where’s big brother?” Himawari asked curiously, confused as to why he hadn’t come down yet. Hinata took her seat. “He’s still playing that game.” She sighed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “He needs to get off of the game and come eat his dinner.” He said.

Boruto had done this every day for the past week, not to mention he had been disrespectful to everyone. “I’m going to go talk to him.” Naruto said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

Naruto opened Boruto’s door and walked in, unplugging the game’s cord. Boruto gasped as the screen went blank. “What the hell are you doing?!?!” He yelled.

“First, watch your mouth. It’s dinner time, when your mother tells you to come eat, you come eat, Boruto. Your mother and I have had it with the disrespect.” Naruto lectured sternly, crossing his arms. 

Boruto groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever. You didn’t care about l of those times you didn’t show up to dinner when you became hokage and put work before us, so why do you care that I’m not down there now?” Boruto stated, standing up.

Naruto glared down at him. That really hurt. He loved his family dearly, and he more than anything had wanted to spend time with them. However, his job as Hokage was very demanding and he was always busy. He tried to spend more time with his family, he really did, but he had to take care of not only them, but the entire village. 

So, when he finally had a chance to go home and spend time with his family, he was ecstatic. However, lately Boruto had been going through a ‘moody’ phase, and although Naruto understood, that gave Boruto no excuse to be disrespectful.

“That is completely different and you know it. I actually tried, you aren’t even making an effort to understand where we are coming from. Me watching over our family and the village is much different from you not disobeying and disrespecting your parents because you want to play a video game instead. In fact, it’s not even just about the video game.” Naruto stated.

Boruto narrowed his eyes at his father. “What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“Lately, you have been disrespectful and moody over everything. I understand that right now you are going through a tough time in your life. You are growing up, I get it. But that does not make it okay for you to be blatantly disrespectful to us. Just the other day you completely disregarded your mother when she told you to clean your room.” Naruto scolded.

“So what? I didn’t feel like it.” Boruto grumbled. “See? That’s my point. It doesn’t matter that you ‘don’t feel like it’. When your mother and I tell you to do something, you do it. We are just trying to raise you into a responsible adult, Boruto. We only want what’s best for you and we love you and your sister so much.” Naruto explained.

Boruto huffed out of frustration. He just wanted everybody to leave him alone and let him do what he wanted to do! Was that too much to ask?! He sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. “I’m not five anymore, dad! I’m not your little boy anymore! I don’t need anybody to tell me what to do!” He yelled.

Naruto sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his head. “You’ll always be my little boy, no matter how old you get. I know that you aren’t five anymore, but that doesn’t mean that you can disrespect us and do whatever you want. You are our child, and you live under our roof, so you must follow our rules. We are still responsible for you. When you become an adult, you can do whatever you want, but since you are still a child, you need to follow our rules. Now, come eat your dinner.” Naruto said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Boruto gritted his teeth angrily. “No!” He yelled. Naruto paused and looked back at him, lifting an eyebrow. “No?” He asked. 

He hated to be stern with his kids, he’d much rather always be upbeat and fun, but parenting didn’t work like that. Disciplining his children would always be the hardest part of parenting for him, but he knew that in the end, it was for the best.

“I will do whatever the hell I want.” Boruto stated. Naruto sighed. He really didn’t want things to become harder than they needed to be, but if Boruto wanted them to, he had no problem with disciplining him accordingly. 

“Watch your mouth, that’s the last time I’m telling you that today. You will do as I tell you to or face the consequences, Boruto. You say that you aren’t a child, yet here you are, throwing a tantrum just like one.” Naruto said. “I’m NOT throwing a tantrum! Just leave me the fuck alone!” Boruto yelled.

That was the last straw. Within the blink of an eye, Boruto was over his father’s knee, staring at the ground. “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, kicking his legs. Naruto pinned Boruto’s legs under one of his and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing, son. Something that is long overdue.” He said, beginning to land hard swats to the boy’s bottom. Boruto gritted his teeth and winced as the sharp smacks landed. “I’m too old for this!” He shouted. 

“If you want to continue behaving like a kid, you will be punished like one.” Naruto said. Boruto yelped out in pain. “Okay, okay! I get it! I’m sorry! Oww! Let me up!” He yelled. Naruto shook his head. “I don’t think you are, Boruto. I think you are just sorry that you are being spanked.” He said, never ceasing his hand.

With each hard smack, Boruto began to realize just how awful he had been treating his parents. He was rude, he was disrespectful, he was disobedient, and he never listened to what they said. Yes, he was going through a confusing time in his life, but being rude to his parents was still unacceptable. Especially when they were only trying to help.

The guilt began settling in as tears formed in his eyes. His parents really did care about him, and there he was, being a complete and utter jerk. “Owww! Ouch! Ahhh! Owww! Dad! Ouch! I’m s-sorry! Oww!” He cried out. 

Naruto could tell that he was finally getting through to his son, but they weren’t done yet. “Why are you sorry?” He asked, alternating smacks between each cheek. Tears rolled down Boruto’s cheeks as he cried out. “F-for being rude and d-disrespectful! Owwww! Owww!” Boruto wailed.

“That’s right, and why is that bad?” Naruto asked. “Because y-you and mom are only t-trying to l-look out for m-me and c-care for me. I’m sorryyy! I’m sorry!” Boruto cried.

Naruto knew that it was the time to wrap things up. He tilted Boruto forward, gaining access to his sensitive sit spots. He lifted his hand and began landing sharp swats to the boy’s undercurve. Boruto sobbed, wailing out apologies. “I’m sorryyy! I’m so sorry, daddy! I’m sorry!” He cried.

Naruto’s heart softened as he heard his son call him by that name. It reminded him of when Boruto was younger. His baby boy was growing up way too fast. He stopped spanking him when his sit spots were the same color as his bottom and sat him up on his lap. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s alright, baby boy. It’s okay. I forgive you. You’re my good boy.” Naruto whispered softly, stroking his ‘mini me’s hair and gently rubbing his back. Boruto sobbed into his father’s chest, gladly accepting the comfort he was providing. 

“I’m s-so sorry.” He sobbed. “Hey hey, it’s okay. You’ve already been punished. I forgive you.” Naruto said softly. “You should apologize to mom later, okay?” He said, gently holding his chin and wiping the boy’s tears away with his thumb. Boruto nodded, sniffling. 

Naruto gave him a gentle smile and kissed him on the forehead. “That’s my boy.” He said. 

After Naruto had comforted Boruto, they made their way downstairs. Boruto sincerely apologized to his mother, and they all ate the delicious dinner that Hinata had made. Boruto was squirming in his chair a bit, and it made Naruto feel guilty, but he knew that Boruto would be okay in the morning.

“Boruto, wanna make cookies with mommy and I?” Hinata asked, looking at her brother with bright eyes. Boruto would honestly rather finish his video game, but he couldn’t say no to that face. “Sure, Hima.” He said with a soft smile. She smiled. “Yay!” She exclaimed happily.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at their children, thankful for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to join this discord server if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
